Beginning
by todaysit
Summary: Is this the start of something new? Or the continuation of something old?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Beginning

**Pairing: Emily/JJ**

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Is this the start of something new? Or the continuation of something old?

Authors note: this is just something I'm playing with, I seem to have a start and and a 'kind of' end, now the middle is what's going to be tricky! Another big thank you for Tazlvr2001 for being my wonderful Beta.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of the show or the ladies.

She had gotten knocked around before. In fact, she seemed to have a knack for getting thrown around. That being said, it didn't make it any easier when Emily Prentiss was pushed down a flight of metal stairs by the BAU's latest Unsub. Luckily, Morgan had been right behind her and caught the Unsub before he could do any more damage to her.

Hours later, Emily sat sore and tired in a booth at a local bar. She had agreed to go for drinks with her team in an attempt to prove to them that she was okay. Hotch and Rossi had left first, followed by Reid. Leaving the rest of the team to their drinks and dancing. Emily had to admit, she enjoyed herself and her headache from earlier was almost gone as she sat and talked with her friends .

They all had a two day weekend coming to them, so they didn't feel bad about staying out late and having a couple of drinks. As the bar began to close up, Morgan offered Garcia a ride home, which she enthusiastically accepted. Saying their goodbyes, they left a few minutes before JJ and Emily.

The two women left the bar and walked to JJ's car. Once there, JJ turned to Emily, "How are you feeling?"

Emily put on her best smile, "Fine, a bit sore, but I'm good...really."

JJ nodded her head but was unconvinced and tried to stifle a yawn, "Okay, well, if you need anything, please give me a call."

JJ went to get into her car but stopped when Emily grabbed her jacket, "Oh no! Where do you think you're going?"

JJ looked at her with confusion, '"Ummm, home?"

Emily shook her head, "No way Jayj! That's a 25 minute drive and you are way too tired. Don't try and deny it. I saw that yawn. I live a block away. You can get your car tomorrow."

JJ gave her one look and knew that she couldn't win this fight so she surrendered. Emily was right. JJ grabbed her ready bag from her car and they headed to Emily's apartment. While they walked JJ linked her arm with Emily's, and within moments they were at their destination. Emily led JJ into her apartment and went to get ready for bed, leaving the blonde to enjoy the view outside her enormous living room window. When Emily came back downstairs she went to get JJ's bag for her and winced in pain as she picked it up, a reminder of what had happened that day.

"Oh, Emily! I've got that!" JJ said as she took the bag from Emily. JJ put her hands on her hips and looked Emily up and down, "That's it, it's settled, you're getting a massage."

Emily rubbed her own neck, "Yeah, that'd probably help. I think maybe I'll call tomorrow and make an appointment."

JJ shook her head, "No, I meant now."

Emily laughed, "I don't think anyone is open at 2:30 in the morning!"

JJ sighed in frustration, "No silly, I meant_ I_ will give you a massage."

Emily put her hands out, "JJ, thank you, but that's not necessary. I'm fine, really." JJ crossed her arms and glared at Emily, and it was Emily's turn to surrender. "Okay. Okay. Just stop looking at me like that!" Emily said as she turned around and headed back up to her room with JJ following behind her.

After JJ got ready for bed, she came out of Emily's bathroom in pajama bottoms and a tank top. She was rubbing her hands together to warm them up and then she pointed at the bed. "Okay, lay down," JJ commanded. The brunette was not about to argue. She was tired and sore and very happy to be spending more time with her friend.

Emily laid down on her stomach. She could feel the bed dip where JJ got on. Next, she felt JJ swing one leg over her, comfortably straddling her and sitting down on her backside. She felt the strength of JJ's thighs against her hips and her knees in her side. If Emily wasn't tense before, she sure as hell was now. JJ just sat there silently, considering Emily, "This just won't do," JJ said quietly, almost to herself.

Emily's breathing stopped, "What? What's wrong?"

JJ tugged on the bottom of Emily's shirt, "This has to come off."

Emily's eyes widened, "Um...okay."

JJ didn't seem to notice her hesitance as she helped bring Emily's shirt over her head. She looked down at Emily's newly exposed back, "That's better. You wouldn't have felt a thing through that sweatshirt!"

Emily let out a breath she must have been holding in, _'Of course! That was reasonable,'_ Emily thought to herself. _'Gees, why did you think she wanted your shirt off? So she could have her way with you?'_ Emily felt her skin flush at the thought, and she turned her head to the other side, trying to hide her blush from JJ.

She then felt JJ place both of her hands flat on the small of her back and run them upwards towards her shoulders. The sensation was too strong for Emily and she already let out her first of many moans as JJ grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Feel good?" JJ asked.

Emily was in heaven, ''God yes! Where did you learn to do this?"

JJ continued massaging Emily's shoulders and neck, "I don't know. I've just always been good at massages."

"You are a lot stronger then you look Jayj!"

JJ smiled, "Yeah, remember that for the next time you try to say no to me!" Both the girls laughed at that. JJ ran her hands over Emily's shoulder blades and down her back until she hit Emily's black bra. "Nice color, you expecting to get lucky tonight?" JJ ran her finger across the bra strap so Emily understood what she was talking about.

Emily laughed, "It's pretty much the only color I own. Sometimes, if I'm feeling adventurous, I'll go with burgundy."

"Oooh you're a wild one Emily!" JJ joked. She then pulled at the bra a bit, "Would you mind?" Emily shook her head 'no' and JJ gently unhooked her bra. _'Why should she mind? Everything they were doing was very innocent,'_ Emily tried to convince herself that she shouldn't act so guilty since nothing wrong was going on. "There. Now there are no barriers. It'll be a lot easier."

With that, JJ's hands were back on Emily, rubbing and kneading the perfect skin of her back. _'Jesus, her skin is soft, and her back is so strong. I've never seen muscle definition like this on a woman,'_ JJ thought. JJ was thoroughly admiring Emily and couldn't help but compliment her, "You have an amazing body Emily."

This made Emily smile and blush again, "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you, since your body is perfect." Emily felt JJ's movement halt, _'Shit,' _she thought. '_Did I go too far? Did I say something inappropriate? How could I have? It was just a complement, just like she complemented me. Friends can complement each other. Shit. Shit. Shit.' _

Her mind was screaming at her so loud she almost didn't hear JJ say, "Really?"

Emily relaxed and responded, "Are you kidding? Of course, _really_. You're beautiful Jen!" Emily could feel how still JJ was.

Then she felt JJ lean over her and felt her hot breath on her ear as she whispered, "Thank you." JJ then gave her a kiss on the corner of her mouth, dangerously close to her lips. Emily was trembling slightly and hoped JJ couldn't feel it.

Between the heat and weight of JJ's body on hers and JJ's breath on her neck and the kiss, Emily had to close her eyes and try to calm herself down. _'That was sweet of her,_' Emily thought. _'I don't know why I reacted like that. She was just saying thank you." _A few more minutes had passed and Emily was back to enjoying her massage and began to go into a comfortable haze. The stress of her day was exiting her body, leaving her warm and comfortable and content.

JJ's whispered voice brought Emily back out of her daze, "Did you fall asleep?"

"No…no I was just thinking what a good friend you are to take care of me. I'm feeling so much better. I'm going to sleep good tonight."

JJ smiled and went back to the task at hand. She was happy that she was helping Emily, but was even happier that Emily was allowing her to help. _"And that's it,'_ JJ thought. _'That's all. I'm just a friend helping a friend...and that kiss, was a friendly kiss of appreciation. Emily Prentiss thinks I'm beautiful, who wouldn't be happy with that?_' JJ shook her head, she shouldn't scold herself, she did nothing wrong.

After about a half hour JJ herself was getting tired, and it was pretty late, so she reluctantly finished with another thorough rub down of Emily's back. She then carefully re-hooked the brunette's bra for her. JJ slowly got off Emily so she wouldn't wake her in case she was asleep, and went to leave the room.

Before she had a chance she felt a hand around her wrist and was being pulled backwards down onto the bed. Emily wrapped her arm around JJ and snuggled up to her whispering in her ear, "I can't thank you enough. I've never felt so relaxed. You are the best."

JJ smiled and wiggled back a bit so her back was perfectly fitted with Emily's front. She put her arm over Emily's and replied, "Anything…anytime, for you."

Emily couldn't help herself. She didn't want JJ to leave and the loss of contact actually upset her. She knew she probably shouldn't have reached out to the younger woman, but did it before she had a chance to stop herself. And now that JJ was in her arms, she couldn't deny how good it felt. _'I love her,' _Emily thought, _'but you have to love someone to be friends with them, really good friends with them. This is all still very innocent…right?'_

Emily realized she had just posed a question to herself and that some people might deem that a bit crazy, but she didn't care. It relaxed her mind and that's what was important.

JJ didn't mind when Emily pulled her back. She didn't want to leave in the first place. After Emily thanked her, she should have just gotten up and went to bed, but for some reason she couldn't. She was too comfortable. Maybe, it was the little bit of alcohol still in her system or it was because of how late it was. Whatever it was, JJ stayed.

They both drifted off to sleep, neither one saying another word. This would have to be dealt with, acknowledged…maybe, maybe not. But one thing both Emily and JJ knew was that it could wait until tomorrow. If they were best friends or something more, it didn't matter. At that moment they were doing what felt right.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to all who reviewed! Your input and kind words are very appreciated! Sorry if I didn't respond to all of you, I will get better at that once I get the hang of things! Hope you enjoy this next chapter-**

.

At some point in the night, their positions shifted. JJ was now facing Emily with her head on her chest and her arm was draped around her waist. She had also managed to throw her leg over Emily. For her part, the brunette had both arms around JJ, one hand was resting on the small of JJ's back and the other hand covered the elbow of the arm draped around her, almost locking them in place.

JJ had woken up first. She blinked lazily and took in her surroundings and even though she wasn't sure yet where she was, she wasn't scared. She felt relaxed and safe. As dark hair came into sight, JJ realized where she was. She recapped the events of the night before and couldn't help but smile a bit. She wanted to stretch, but also didn't want to move. She was comfortable and didn't want to risk waking up Emily.

It then became painfully clear to JJ just how she was positioned on her friend. She noticed the sweet smell of Emily's hair and the softness of her skin under her hand and cheek. JJ knew that she should feel guilty about taking advantage of her friend while she slept, but she couldn't help but take the opportunity to examine the beautiful woman she was clinging to. She lifted her head and took a glance down Emily's body. Emily was still only in her bra and pajama bottoms. At some point the sheet from the bed was pulled up around their waists still leaving JJ with a very good view, _'Of course, why wouldn't her front be as perfect as her back?_' JJ thought, '_Flawless.' _JJ caught herself as she went to move her hand over Emily's stomach, compelled to feel the muscles underneath her fingers. '_What am I doing?' _she thought as she laid her head back down on Emily, letting out a sigh.

With that, Emily began to stir. She made a little noise that could only be described as a 'happy sigh' and tightened her grip on JJ. Sliding her hand underneath the bottom of JJ's shirt, her fingers lightly gripped her hip, while her pinky and ring finger dipped into JJ's Pajama bottoms. JJ's breath hitched as she waited quietly for whatever was going to happen next. Emily sighed again and her breathing began to even out as she fell deeper into sleep. JJ looked at the clock, it was still really early and she didn't feel like getting up so she closed her eyes and started matching her breathing with Emily's. Within minutes she was asleep again.

A little while later, Emily awoke with the same comfortable feeling as JJ. She knew almost instantly what was going on, and why half of her body was immobilized. She felt JJ's silky hair beneath her chin and down over her chest. She couldn't help but think how sweet it was, the way JJ was holding onto her, like she would fall off the bed if she wasn't grasping her.

Emily shifted slightly and shuddered as she felt the pressure from JJ's leg between hers. _'Whoa, I'm not going to do that again,'_ Emily thought as she settled back down and tried to control the heat flaring up around her cheeks and ears. It dawned on Emily that she wasn't wearing much clothing but figured that the time for modesty was probably over the moment she pulled JJ into her bed. Emily then noticed where her hand was...'_That is DEFINITELY inappropriate!'_ she thought and quickly removed her hand from JJ's pants. The sudden movement caused JJ to stir and Emily immediately regretted her overreaction. She lowered her hand into JJ's hair, softly running her fingers through the fine hairs on the back of her neck, trying to sooth JJ back to sleep.

"Em?" JJ's voice was raspier than usual, and it was hot.

_"I don't care."_ Emily thought, _'It's hot! There, I admit it, her voice is hot. Her body is hot. She is hot...' _

While Emily was trapped in her thoughts, she heard JJ speak again, "Em, are you awake?"

Emily continued to softly stroke JJ's hair, causing the most pleasant sensation to wind its way through JJ's body. "Yeah, sorry Jayj, I didn't mean to wake you."

JJ smiled and nuzzled a little more into Emily's neck, "No, it's ok, how are you feeling?" JJ was now returning the favor by tracing lazy patterns on Emily's stomach and side, indulging herself like she had wanted to earlier.

Emily closed her eyes focusing on the movements of JJ's hand on her stomach, "Good JJ. I feel really good. How about you? Did you sleep ok?"

JJ smiled, "Better than I have in a long time. Thanks."

"Good," Emily said and gave JJ a kiss on the top of her head.

JJ sighed and closed her eyes, "Do you mind if we don't get up just yet?" JJ caught herself, "I mean, you can if you want, this is your house, and for that matter, I can get up to if you have things to do." JJ was panicking a bit and thought to herself, '_What is wrong with you? Stop babbling. We are both adults here! Emily definitely is. She is a fully developed woman. Oh gees! Just stop! Stop talking and stop thinking!' _JJ cringed to herself.

Emily laughed at JJ's rant and put her arm back around JJ's waist, "I'm not ready to get up just yet either."

JJ relaxed back into Emily as they both laid there quietly enjoying the closeness of each other. Neither woman knew what to make of this. Were they still friends? Did friends do this? Sure they did, but to what extent?

**-11:00 am-  
**

Both girls were awake by now, just laying there together. Every once in a while they shifted positions so new parts of skin were touched or a tighter grasp was made. It was getting late, and the girls knew they needed to get up. If they spent any longer in bed, it would be weird. It would be weird and it would have to be discussed if they spent the day in bed together, whether or not they were just sleeping.

Finally JJ's phone started ringing. JJ made a whining noise and got up, leaning over Emily to grab her bag on the floor. She grabbed her phone and answered it without looking at the number. "Oh, hey Will."

And just like that, whatever was going on, whatever spell they had been under, was broken. It wasn't like JJ was with Will, but both Emily and JJ were very aware of his attraction to her. Emily also knew that the detective had been in to see JJ on more than one occasion. She didn't know how to feel. Upset? Jealous? No, that doesn't seem right. She should feel happy for her friend, but she wasn't.

Even JJ wasn't too thrilled to hear from Will. He was a nice guy, and persistent, if anything. It was nice to be liked, and sought after, but JJ didn't really think it would go anywhere, and now, for some reason, she felt like she needed to apologize to Emily for Will calling her. She didn't know why, but she wanted to get off the phone as soon as possible and explain to Emily. Explain what, she didn't know. "Will you should've called first…I know you are calling now but I need a little more notice." JJ gave Emily a helpless look and mouthed, "Sorry," to her.

Emily waved her hands in understanding. Telling her it was ok and to take her time. "I was out late with the team so I stayed at Emily's. I won't be able to get home for at least another hour." JJ looked totally defeated, "Okay, okay, I'll see you then. Bye." JJ was now standing by the bed. She had been pacing throughout the conversation. In that time Emily had found her sweatshirt and put it back on. JJ looked over at her, "Will's in."

Emily smiled, "Yeah, I kinda guessed."

JJ frowned, "I hate when he does this."

"Maybe he was just trying to surprise you," Emily shocked herself. _'Why are you defending this guy?' _she thought.

"No," JJ said. "This isn't a surprise. It isn't romantic. It's annoying."

Emily didn't know what to say. She didn't want to talk. If she said something negative, she'd be pulling JJ away from Will, and it wasn't her place to do that. But, if she said something positive, she'd be pushing her towards him, and she didn't think she wanted to do that either. Emily was confused and lost in thought. She didn't even realize JJ had gotten changed.

"I'm sorry I have to run out so quickly, but he's waiting outside my house for me."

Emily got out of the bed and walked over to JJ. "It's okay. Really. Thank you again for last night..." Emily stumbled a bit with her words, "for the massage, and for helping me get to sleep. I was pretty wound up."

JJ smiled and gave her friend a hug, "Like I said, anything...anytime."

Emily held onto JJ, "Just let me get dressed and I'll walk you to your car."

JJ shook her head, "It's okay. I can basically see it from your doorstep. I'll be fine."

They reluctantly broke their embrace, both instantly feeling the coldness from the loss of contact. They walked downstairs as Emily followed JJ to the door. "I'll probably be pretty busy this weekend with Will, but I'll give you a call if I have any free time, if not, I'll see you Monday. Thanks again for letting me stay here."

Emily smiled at her, "Anything...anytime..."

When JJ left, Emily felt very alone. More alone then she had ever felt, and she couldn't figure out why.

JJ walked to her car with a sense of urgency, but she didn't know about what. She felt like she needed to see Emily again, immediately. Like she needed to talk to her, but she didn't know what she wanted to say. JJ tried to clear her head as she got in her car and headed home to take care of Will.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a long chapter because A. It may be where I end it, or B. I'm going to need some time to formulate what I'm doing next. **

**Thank you all again for reading and the lovely reviews.**

**Thanks to Tazlvr2001, my wonderful beta.**

**-Here's a fun fact...apparently, because I like saying the word "shit" so much, I've made it so the girls like saying it too. You may have caught on to that already! Haha -sorry!**

It had been a week, and the team was just coming back from another case. It was a bad one, they all were bad ones. This case barely left any time for the girls to grab a bite to eat, let alone talk about feelings. Luckily, things weren't awkward between them. They could still make eye contact. There were little touches of comfort and friendly words exchanged.

The only thing that was different was how they felt about the eye contact, touches, and words. JJ would get the chills when Emily touched her. Emily would stare a little too deeply into JJ's eyes. And both girls blushed when they talked. It was all harmless and didn't interfere with their work, but there was definitely a change.

It was Thursday night, and the team had just gotten back that morning. It was late, and everyone had gone home, except for Hotch and his team. Not surprising to anyone, they were still in their offices or out in the bullpen doing reports and finishing up so their case could be put to rest.

Emily was in the bullpen, working on her report. She was exhausted, just like everyone else. Her eyes seemed to stop working as all the words on her paper started to blur. She needed to take a break so she decided to get some coffee to help her wake up. It hadn't taken nearly as long as Emily thought it would, and she wasn't ready to return to the horrors of her report. She needed a distraction now. So she got another cup of coffee, grabbed a folder off her desk and went to find her favorite distraction.

JJ was in her office. She was done with what she had to do for their last case, but being the overachiever that she was, she stayed to try and organize a bit and get ready for their next case._ 'Who am I kidding?'_ JJ thought,_ 'This office will never be organized.'_ She sighed and sat back in her chair, rubbing her temples._ 'Well, at least that was the first normal thought that wasn't case, or Emily related.' _

JJ had been thinking about Emily a lot. She had replayed their 'night' together over and over in her head, every free moment she got, just like she was starting to do now. Emily did the same. Only she got caught doing it, twice, both were while she was in the car with Morgan. She had dazed out, remembering the past weekend, trying to piece together what she was feeling, both times Morgan caught her, and both times he uncharacteristically let her go without playing 20 questions.

JJ was just getting to the part where Emily pulled her back to the bed when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," JJ said, hoping a little too hard that it was who she thought it was on the other side.

Not one to disappoint, Emily opened the door and walked in. "Hey! How's it going in here?"

"It's good thanks, just trying to get ahead," JJ said as she motioned for Emily to sit down.

"Sorry to say Jayj, but I don't think that's ever going to happen," Emily said as she put down the cup of coffee she had brought for JJ on the one corner of the desk that wasn't covered by paperwork.

"Oh Emily you are my favorite person ever!" JJ praised Emily while picking up the cup and taking a sip. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, I thought we could both use a break."

They both sat in silence for a few moments before Emily just couldn't help herself any longer. "So, how did it go with your Cajun Casanova?"

JJ put her coffee down and leaned in over the desk dramatically, talking in a loud whisper, "Oh God Emily, soooo bad!"

Emily laughed and JJ sat back, continuing, "He's like a puppy! It's awful, and I feel awful, but what am I supposed to do? He follows me around, he has this big life planned out for us, he's whiney and clingy....and...and…ugh," JJ threw her hands up in frustration, "and I never know what he's saying!!"Emily couldn't help herself, now she was in a full blown fit of laughter. JJ was exasperated, but lost control and started laughing herself.

JJ was wiping tears from her eyes when she noticed Emily holding her side. "Still sore?"

Emily straightened up, trying to act casual, "Yeah, nothing too bad though."

JJ was again, unconvinced, "Let me see." Emily looked at her with pleading eyes, but JJ didn't blink, "Emily Prentiss, you show me right now." Emily stood up and lifted her shirt with one hand while pulling the waist of her pants down a bit with the other, to reveal a very large, very angry looking bruise on her hip. "Whoa!" JJ said and scrunched her face in sympathy for her friend.

"It's not as painful as it looks," Emily said. JJ was silent while Emily put her shirt down and sat back in her chair.

Emily was just about to take another sip of her coffee when JJ exclaimed "SHIT!"

Emily didn't know how she didn't throw her coffee down the front of her shirt. She looked up at JJ, "what!?"

JJ looked horrified, "I laid on that all night!! Did I hurt you?"

Once again, Emily blushed. This was the first time they had brought up that night. "No, not at all, you only helped," Emily reassured her.

Now things were awkward.

There was a long pause in the conversation so Emily said the first thing that came to her mind, "So, did your Louisiana Lover get any action this weekend?"

JJ scoffed, "No! You got further then he did." They both started laughing again and the awkwardness was gone.

"Well, I better get back to work, we have until tomorrow, but that's Friday and I want to get out a little early if I can."

Emily went to get up but JJ's voice stopped her. "I broke it off with him."

Emily looked back at her, "What?"

JJ took a deep breath, "I broke it off with Will. It wasn't working out. It wasn't right."

Emily nodded her head slowly, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

JJ looked her straight in the eyes, "I know exactly what I want."

There was another bit of silence between them before Emily started to leave again, "Good, I just want you to be happy." While leaving JJ's office, Emily couldn't help but think, "_What just happened? Did JJ leave Will because of me? No, don't be silly." _Emily looked down and noticed the folder in her hand. She turned around and walked back into JJ's office, still lost in thought, _"If she did, is that something you would want?" _Emily asked herself. "_The fact that you are even considering it must mean something." _

Emily noticed that she was standing silently in the middle of JJ's office. She was flustered now, "Uh, sorry, I forgot the official reason why I came here. These are some of the notes from my report you requested." Emily went to put the folder down but lost her grip on it and in an attempt to catch it, proceeded to slap the file around until it landed on top of JJ's coffee, spilling it all over her desk. "Shit!" Emily exclaimed while trying to save some papers from the coffee carnage that was taking place on JJ's desk. JJ came around the front to help Emily, grabbing a box of tissues on her way. "I am so sorry JJ!" Emily was fumbling around and accidentally knocked JJ's phone off the desk, "Oh, come on!!!" Emily yelled as the phone crashed to the floor.

Emily was basically shaking now. Normally she could kick down a door with precision, navigate an abandoned warehouse with her weapon drawn, and chase down an Unsub in heals with ease, but all that was lost now. Now she was in a complete coordination meltdown. She bent down to get the phone and lost her balance. Grabbing onto the first thing she could to keep herself from falling over, but not before letting out another, "Shit!" Suddenly, everything was very quiet. Emily was frozen in a crouched position, frozen with her hand up Jennifer Jareau's skirt.

She hadn't realized what she grabbed a hold of to keep balance until it was too late. JJ had placed her hand on Emily's head in an attempt to steady herself so she didn't fall over with the brunette, but as soon as she felt Emily grab her she froze, eyes wide and staring straight ahead, posture stiffened, and breath held. Emily had inadvertently grabbed a hold of, not JJ's arm, not her waist, not even her calf. She wrapped her hand around her upper, inner thigh. She wasn't even sure how she managed it. Emily just stayed frozen, staring at the floor while her mind screamed "_Move your hand! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!!!!" _

After a few more excruciating seconds Emily robotically removed her hand from the warmth of JJ's solid thigh and brought it out from under her skirt. She didn't get up yet, not ready to look at JJ and not being able to even form the words 'I'm sorry' yet. She raised the phone up over her head and blindly placed it back onto the desk. Then, when she felt JJ take her hand off her head, she got up, ready to give her apologies, she was stopped short by the closeness of JJ. She hadn't remembered them being that close together, when she was crouched down. Granted, it doesn't get much closer than a hand up the skirt, but still, Emily's apology was caught in her throat_. _

JJ must have stepped into her while she was getting up. They were just staring at each other, both of their breathing suddenly becoming very shallow. Emily was trying to reason with herself, '_Stop this! Stop it now. First you accost her leg, now you are violating her space, just back away...' _But she couldn't. She couldn't move. The heat radiating off of JJ was intoxicating. She tried a different approach, opening her mouth to apologize, "I..." But that's as far as she got.

JJ's lips were on hers, soft and sweet and questioning. Emily thought her legs were going to give out. The kiss had been short but it had packed a punch. When their lips separated they didn't go far, both just staring at each other again. Emily couldn't help the smile that spread across her tingling lips. JJ took the cue and smiled back, leaning her forehead on Emily's. Again Emily tried to speak, "We..." And again, JJ cut her off, this time with a deeper kiss. Their bodies started catching up to what their mouths were doing as Emily's hand came up softly behind JJ's neck. JJ wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and back holding her closer.

After a few more moments of pure pleasure, the two very happy women reluctantly broke apart. Emily spoke first, "Wow..."

JJ smiled, "Yeah, wow!"

Emily closed her eyes trying to get her thoughts together. When she opened them, she couldn't help but ask, "What just happened?"

JJ thought for a moment, "I don't know." They separated further. Emily sat down on JJ's desk while JJ stood in front of her. JJ had one hand on her hip and the other rubbing the back of her neck. Emily had her head down with her hands in her hair. They both looked as though they were trying to solve some sort of puzzle.

Emily looked up at JJ, "I want to do it again." She then braced herself for rejection.

Instead, JJ let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God! Me too!!" JJ moved swiftly back into Emily's space, positioning herself between Emily's legs. She put her hands on Emily's thighs for leverage, while Emily put her hands on the small of JJ's back, pulling her in close. JJ looked into Emily's eyes, moving one hand up to caress her cheek. Emily closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. JJ waited for Emily to reopen her eyes before she tried to speak "You..."

But that's all she got out. It was Emily's turn to cut her off with a kiss. This time she gently slid her tongue into JJ's willing mouth. This caused a whole new set of sensations to rush through both women. Emily broke from JJ's mouth and started to trail kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. JJ moved her head to the side so Emily had better access and moaned in appreciation. Emily could feel the vibrations of JJ's moan under her sensitive lips. Things were getting intense.

JJ whispered breathlessly, "Emily..."

Emily returned between kisses with "Jennifer."

JJ said "Emily..." again.

To which Emily replied, "Oh Jennifer."

JJ's head was now upright, her hands gripping Emily's thighs, "EMILY!" JJ said in a sterner voice.

Emily's head shot up, "WHAT? What's wrong?"

JJ looked like she had seen a ghost. Her face was white and her mouth hung open. "What's that?" JJ said, and pointed. Emily turned around to look behind her, "That's a phone..."

JJ shook her head furiously, "No, no...THAT." She accented the word 'that' with another shake of her finger. Emily followed the imaginary line from JJ's finger with her eyes until she saw the menacing glare of a little red light on the phone - the little red light that signified an open line.

Emily looked horrified. She quickly pressed the button effectively hanging up the phone. Emily looked back at JJ. "I must have hit it when the phone dropped." They both looked like deer in headlights.

JJ wouldn't move, "What line was that?"

Emily tried to control her breathing. "It was to the briefing room," Emily quickly followed up with, "but nobody is here but us and the team, and certainly nobody was in that room."

JJ tried to calm down, "Yeah, yeah you're right, I mean, what are the odds right?"

Emily laughed nervously, "Well, I guess we should start with some ground rules. Rule #1: no making out at work."

JJ chuckled, "Yeah, rule #2: all coffee must have lids."

Emily really laughed this time. She looked behind her at the mess on JJ's desk. "Come on, I'll go get some paper towels and we can clean this up properly." She leaned in and gave JJ a quick kiss.

JJ looked at her, "You're a rule breaker aren't you?" Emily winked at JJ and together they left JJ's office.

When the two women came around the corner they were greeted by applause and cheering. There, in the middle of the bull pen, was their entire team. Each one had a huge grin on their face and were whistling and clapping. All except for Hotch, who had his arms crossed in front of him and a slight smirk on his face, which in Hotch language was the equivalent to a 'happy dance.'

JJ turned her head slightly and whispered to Emily, "Nobody would be in the briefing room huh?"

Emily faked a smile, "Well at least we won't have to worry about telling our friends." Emily took JJ's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "I'm in if you are."

JJ squeezed her hand back, "Oh, I am definitely in." The new couple joined their friends, trying to prepare themselves for a bombardment of questions that they had yet to figure out the answers to.


End file.
